


Public Enemies

by RainsDownInAfrica, Valentino1001



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batwoman (Comic), DCU (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types, Justice League of America (Comics), Martian Manhunter (Comics)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29461095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainsDownInAfrica/pseuds/RainsDownInAfrica, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valentino1001/pseuds/Valentino1001
Summary: The Martian Manhunter and Batwoman get to know each-other during a D.E.O. mission, in what they believe it's a one-shot thing...
Relationships: J'onn J'onzz & Bruce Wayne, J'onn J'onzz & Kate Kane (DCU), J'onn J'onzz/Bruce Wayne, J'onn J'onzz/Diane Meade, Kate Kane/Original Female Character(s), Kate Kane/Renee Montoya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Public Enemies

\-- Denver, Five hours before. ----

Wind was ruffling her thick sandy hair, the wind she generated while she was rushing to work mixed up with the natural wind of Denver. Diane Meade had always been an extremely precise person, always on time, a truly workaholic, and a very good mother - or at least, she always tried her best with her son..

The more J’onn looked at her, the more he wished that he didn't have to be so distant, so absent from her life and his job.  
He could hear her thoughts when she was distracted, I could feel her desire to be less alone, to not feel all of the weight of the world on her shoulder. The possibility of just taking a breath, enjoy a moment.  
All of the sentiments she uses to feel on a daily basis, the Martian had been knowing them better than his pockets for years, if not centuries, now.  
So he has been eyeing her since she appeared at the end of the street that day, rushing against the wind to reach the office as soon as she could.  
She knew that Jones was going to be there, probably thought that arriving late would have caused her to make a bad impression on him..  
So little she knew.

Diane reached for the door and opened it, smiling sarcastically once she found John sitting behind his desk.

‘’Look who’s here.’’ 

‘’Yeah, very considerate of you showing up today, Diane.’’ 

Diane stared at the Detective, and he could feel that she was annoyed at the beginning, that before understanding the joke. She shook her head, and then she smiled. Oh, the way she smiled..

‘’What do we got today, Detective?’’ She asked curiously.

‘’A woman asking to go check over her man, she asserts that she fears he’s betraying her.’’

‘’Oh, something new.’’

‘’The usual drill, yes.’’

‘’Does she at least know who her husband is cheating on her with?

‘’His wife, she said.’’

Diane blinked, but then she burst out laughing. 

‘’I missed you, Jones.’’

J’onn felt like his heart stopped for a moment. He had missed her too. After so many years, someone worth to be called friend - outside of the Justice League.

‘’So… we go check on this very interesting man in the afternoon, I’d say.’’

And there John agreed.

Things were going incredibly good that morning for the Martian, as he was finally spending some time on his actual work, at least the one that required human skills, and with Diane. A fever dream, not meant to last. That was, until 10:05 am, the same hour of every single time. The phone rang and I already knew who it was.  
It hurt the Last Son of Mars’ heart anytime that Bones and the DEO called him up for a mission, forcing him to go away from her. But it was for her good, for everybody he knew goodness. DEO had him, and if he didn’t help them with their business they’d reveal all of his secret identities to all the world.

The world wasn’t ready for discovering that the Martian Manhunter was living around them. That he was their neighbor, the business-woman had meetings regularly with, or just their yoga master.

‘’What do you need now, Bones?’’

‘’Hey, is this how you treat your friends? Do you reply same way when Batman calls?’’

‘’Me and Batman? We don’t talk anymore. What do you want, Bones?’’

‘’Ah, nothing that can be explained on a call. Let’s just say that Detective Jones is not requested. I need Hino Rei, for this one.’’

‘’...Whatever.’’

J'onn had to tell Diane another lie, and by the delusion on her face, he understood that she was really tired. If only she could understand... Three hours later, I was already in Tokyo. 

It was night there and the lights of the city were shining in all of their majesty. Probably had to thank Bones for once. So the Emerald Giant left Detective John Jones’ dress, his male appearance, his muscles and after a glowing red light, the mirror reflected a slim, tall figure. Her dark hair, black as night and her skin being golden to almost like a bright caramel. Her eyes were dark and she had a petite nose and mouth. She looked oriental. As always, she was wearing her green suit.  
With time, Hino Rei, one of J’onn’s human identities, had become a very important manager of a famous advertising company. Hino was actually one of his favorites. As a Martian born and a shapeshifter he’d never really fit in the description of a human man or woman, the way humans used to categorize things never became their own. After a long period, he understood that he was comfortable with every pronoun there was on the planet.  
They could only imagine what Bones could need this identity of mine for. 

Once ready, J’onn disguised as Hino went to meet the great Boss on a bridge and the first thing she could hear once inside the room was his whistle.

Apparently, being a jerk wasn’t enough for skeleton man..

‘’Oh… my beautiful Hino Rei. What a pleasure.’’ Bones said, trying to touch Hino’s waist after that. J’onn’s hand reached his before Bones could do anything, though.

‘’Don’t touch things you can’t have.’’

‘’Oh-oh… As you want… However. Here’s the mission. An important business man from Tokyo has gotten in touch with a precious alien stone he doesn’t understand. I need that stone. This is why you are going to a meeting with this man and you will have your ways of distracting him while another agent of mine rescues the item. All clear?’’

‘’What do you want me to do?’’

‘’Everything needed.’’ Bones smirked, winked and then eyed at Hino’s still perfectly covered breasts for a long moment. He truly was frightening. If only killing him wouldn’t have cost them everything…

‘’I’ll do what I think it’s needed.’’ 

‘’Always so… tenacious and combative, you and the Bat will get along very easily.’’

‘’The... Bat?’’ J’onn asked him, curious.  
\-----------------------------  
Tokyo, Japan, a building near Godzilla Street. 24 hours before.

“You jackass, Sune. What did you do?” 

Sune, sister of the dangerous wizard Maro Ito, probably even worse and disgusting than him. Kate’s already had the pleasure of letting her brother's ass know the consistency of her boots more than once.  
And Kate was ready to guess that his sister was craving the same treatment, and as soon as she thought that...

Sune’s lips came crashing into her mouth, but Kate pushed her away..

“I craved a little taste of you.” Her evil smirk pointed right at the Scarlet Bat.

Katherine’s arms quickly reached into her utility belt, as she grabbed a smoke bomb, aiming to leave Sune unconscious.

“Well, hope you enjoy it.” Kate activated the bomb and threw it across the ground.

The gas quickly released a white, thick smoke as Sune began to cough. Her body started to sway back and forth like a leaf, slowly crashing to the ground. 

After that, Batwoman shot her grappling gun up against the roof and swung her body upwards. 

“Well done, Batwoman!” She heard a loud voice coming from behind. It was Director Bones, the leader of the D.E.O. 

“Do you mind keeping it quiet?” The woman from Gotham whispered back.

“Sorry, I just keep getting carried away by your bad-ass crime-fighting. Or should I say, Bat-ass?” Bones’ soft laugh sent a shiver down her spine.

“Shut it Bones, and I am not done yet.” She grinned her teeth coldly.

Kate walked outside the small building, and a woman who happened to have blonde hair, blue eyes and was wearing a dark denim jacket greeted her, for a moment she thought that was her birthday's gift.

“Hello,” the blonde woman said. She continued, “My name is Agent Chase. Welcome to Japan-”

“What do you want from me?” The Bat crossed her arms in slight frustration.

“Woah there! Take it easy. You’ve got quite a sass. Bones is right about that. Listen, I am also part of your team. The D.E.O. sent me here to tell you that you will be working in another case, but this time with someone else.” 

Agent Chase then slightly tilted her head, as she watched Sune’s body being picked up by a group of law enforcers.

“Looks like she’s taken quite a few hits. Don’t worry, Bones and I will look after her. Your job is done for today, Batwoman. See you around.” Chase’s eyes winked towards Kate’s face.

So the daughter of Jacob Kane reached out her right arm at the agent’s shoulder, and the blonde woman had to stop her pace.

“Wait, who am I working with this time? Please don’t tell me it’s Bette again.” Katherine raised her eyebrows with a hint of curiosity.

“You’ll see.” The blue-eyed lightly smiled.

So Chase turned around and ran off back into the dark, black night sky.

30 MINS LATER – In a Tokyo Hotel

As she laid down on the bed to rest, the phone loudly buzzed. Her hands then picked up the phone to answer.

“Hello?” Her voice trembled.

“Hey Kate, it’s me, Anna.” Her voice was suddenly cold.

“Babe, I’m just out at the moment. I just have a friend meeting-”

Kate looked out into the windows and on to the city's night sky to stay calm.

“A friend?” Anna’s voice became more frustrated. ‘’And please don’t call me babe. You know what, every time I called you - you never answered—thinking that you could be my girlfriend? A mere illusion, Kate. I am sorry.”

Suddenly, Katherine’s hands froze, as her body was shaking and trembling at the same time. Her mouth began to stutter as she tried to explain herself.

“You don’t understand, Anna. I want to tell you, but I just can’t-”

“Can’t? I'm tired of your secrets. It’s over between us, don't call me again. Goodbye.” The phone went silent, and Kate let it lay on the bed, next to her.

What in the actual fuck did she just do? She’d broken another woman’s heart once again. Why couldn’t she be both Kate and Batwoman? Why couldn't she even say those two words, even when the woman means the world to her? 

‘Come on, Kate. Get a grip. She’s not worth it.’ Kate’s inner voice was speaking her into reasoning, even if her own heart wasn't on the same page.

The phone once again buzzed, and she quickly grabbed it back and answered, once again. And she asked God to make it be Anna.

“Kate. It’s Bones here.” It was pretty clear that God had abandoned her.

“Yes, Bones? What the hell do you want?” She raised her eyebrows in annoyance.

“Woah! Chill there, buddy. Change of plans but listen, you’re going to have to leave Japan tomorrow and come back to the headquarters because I’d like to pair you up on a mission and meet someone. I am sure  
that Chase had mentioned it to you earlier.”

Katherine took a deep breath and let out a small sigh. Her heart was pumping, as the scarlet Bat could feel the cool breeze on her own face.

“She has actually.” She let out a small chuckle. “What’s the mission about? Another detective work to be done, I reckon.”

“Indeed, it is. But you will find out tomorrow! I have the car and the jet ready to come and pick you up tomorrow morning. Talk soon, Batwoman.”

And with that, if she had to be honest, Kate was excited. She was ready for a new start. She could finally prove to herself that she can do whatever it takes and that she could eventually serve her country..

\---- The day after, PubliJapan Offices, 13:05 ---

As Hino Rei had completed the process of preparation for the meeting with Katzuya Ayasami, CEO of PubliJapan, as J’onn he was just impatient to get the job done and then going back to this life, back to Diane. Like two sides of the same coin.  
Once the door opened, she raised up from the couch and smiled widely at the businessman..

‘’Oh! What a pleasure!’’ He literally yelled, for no reason at all.

‘’Pleasure’s all mine, Mr. Ayasami.’’

It really wasn’t a pleasure at all.

‘’They didn’t told me the meeting was with a woman.’’

‘’Why? Would that change things?’’ Hino Rei asked him, annoyed.

‘’No, absolutely, I’m always glad to meet a beautiful lady with a fine voice. Your accent is flawless.’’

That last bit sends shivers to their spine, it was the same thing that Bruce told J’onn the first time he met him in Hino’s persona. Not that he missed him, anyway, just…

‘’Why are you smiling like that, miss Rei? Did I flatter you?’’

‘’I guess your compliment just reminded me of… a long lost friend.’’

J’onn nodded, and as he did that, he eventually saw that symbol. That Bat symbol, right behind Ayasami.  
Truth to be told, Bruce had been more than a friend for them over the years, and the first thing he asked himself was what he could possibly be doing there.  
However, Mars’ last Son had a plan to stick to and no time to investigate the matter.

‘’I see. May I offer you a drink?’’

‘’Oh, I…’’ J’onn raised their eyes to look at the bat operating, and there he could see that the familiar figure was collecting something from the business man’s wardrobe. The mission. The Bat. So he had to distract him, and not let the man turn around. Bones really wasn’t the mastermind he thought he was, it was like he just wanted to embarrass his agents. .

‘’You know… I accept that drink.’’ 

J’onn thought that was the safest way of making it, since the mini bar was behind them, but once he raised from his chair, he turned his back at J’onn, and unluckily he noticed the Bat going out of the window. There they knew that both were screwed, since Ayasami was about to call the security...

‘’WHAT THE ACTUAL F-’’ 

Unless…  
Hino Rei took advantage of him not looking, and shifted into the Martian Manhunter.  
The Martian’s hands slightly approached his head from behind and he erased the last two days from the other’s mind, with great pain..  
J’onn hated using the strong manners but sometimes, it was just necessary.  
Afterwards, both the Manhunter and the Bat disappeared from the room, and then they met again over the rooftop where we were told to meet, right in Mita Dōri.

‘’Sorry, I lost it in there.’’ J’onn said, going back to his Martian form. By the appearance of the bat he could definitely exclude it was Bruce.

‘’We made it, we have the stone. That’s all that matters. But I thought you were a…’’

‘’Woman? I’m many things. But, most of all, I am... ’’

‘’The Martian Manhunter. Justice League. I know the story’’

‘’What’s your story, though, Bat...?’’

‘’Batwoman. This is not the time or the place to tell my story.’’ Kate smirked. ‘’Let’s give it to Bones and go back home.’’

‘’Wait a moment.’’

‘’What?’’

‘’Don’t you wanna know what he wants to do with it?’’

‘’I want my bed. And a drink. And God, also a woman wouldn't be bad.’’ Kate replies, and I have to admit she has a point.

‘’I think we should at least ask ourselves what is this.’’ 

‘’It’s a green rock, he’s a collector. He’s probably going to sell this to the black market or something.’’

‘’Looks way more special than that. I have a plan.’’

After thirty seconds a plane landed on the rooftop and Bones and Chase got out of it.

‘’Did you complete your task?’’ Of course, Bones asked that.’

‘’We did.’’ J’onn approached him, while Kate stood behind, and they showed him the green stone.

Bones stared at it impatiently, and then took it in his hands ‘’Good job.’’ Chase opened the briefcase and the rock was placed inside of it. After that, both Bones and his assistant left without saying a word.  
Manhunter and Batwoman remained alone.

‘’So… what was the plan?’’ Batwoman asked.

J’onn replied by showing her the actual stone that he had saved in my pocket.

‘’I gave him a normal rock, my ability to create mental illusion came in handy.’’

‘’Now that’s impressive. I just have a question...Why are you working for him?'' Batwoman asked.

''Because it's the only way I can protect the people I love. You?''

''It’s been a pleasure, Manhunter.‘’ 

Kate looked at him for a moment and then disappeared, why didn’t she want to answer that question? So she shot her grappling gun up among Tokyo’s skyscrapers and swung her body upwards, disappearing.  
The Manhunter reached for the end of the rooftop and there he remained, breathing the fresh hair, and enjoying the majestic skyline of the enchanted city, but even in the lights of Tokyo, J’onn’s mind could not stop thinking about the meeting he just had with Batwoman.  
They said good bye to each other, thinking it was the last time they’d seen each other, but they didn't know that was just the beginning.


End file.
